Three lines of breast cancer cells have been established in continuous culture. These cells show evidence of differentiated function manifested by the synthesis of alpha lactalbumin and casein and growth responsiveness to estrogen and insulin. Oncornaviruses have not thus far been detected in the cells by a variety of techniques, including electron microscopy and assays for 70S RNA and reverse transcriptase.